This invention relates to the field of devices that are used to enable the user to slide or glide across surfaces such as snow and ice. The device that is particularly suited for this invention is a snowboard. As one skilled in the art will recognize, an application of this invention can extend further than just to the field of snowboarding, and as such would be covered by the concept and spirit of this invention.